Belinda Peregrin Schull
Belinda Peregrín Schüll (born August 15, 1989 in Madrid, Spain) is a two-time Latin Grammy Award nominated Mexican singer, songwriter and actress, main protagonist of Super Carpe Diem Squarepants, her role is the heroine and princess of Utopia. Early life Belinda was born in Madrid, Spain on August 15, 1989 to a Spanish father, Ignacio Peregrín (Nacho in mexican) and French mother, Belinda Schüll. She has a younger brother named Ignacio (But sometimes is Nachito). Ignacio Peregrín owned several factories in Mexico. The family moved to Mexico City when Belinda was five years old, and have lived there ever since. Television career At a very early age Belinda showed an incredible talent for singing, acting and making home videos that she wrote and filmed herself. When she was 10, she starred in her first TV series entitled ¡Amigos X Siempre!, produced by Televisa in Mexico and contributed to a soundtrack for the program. Her second role was playing Violeta in the telenovela Aventuras En El Tiempo, that also starred Christopher Uckermann. Following the success of ¡Amigos X Siempre! and Aventuras En El Tiempo, Belinda starred in the dual role playing identical twins, Mariana Cantú and Silvana Del Valle, who were separated at birth in the popular children's telenovela, Cómplices Al Rescate. She recorded a soundtrack for the show, and received her first Latin Grammy nomination for her work on the soundtrack. Before the second season started, Belinda dropped out of the show in order to pursue other projects. For the remainder of the series, her role was played by Mexican actress and singer, Daniela Luján. In 2006, Belinda returned to the small screen in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls 2, playing the role of Marisol. The movie premiered on August 25, 2006 and it received a total of over 8.1 million viewers. Belinda also contributed a total of 4 songs to Soundtrack, which was released on August 15, 2006 and debuted at #5 on the Billboard 2008 and it has sold 1.4 million copies to date in the US. Belinda has recently been seen in a new TV novel called Camaleones, where she plays a prefect for a high class high school, and doubles as a thief (Valentina) with her love interest (not in time Sebastian Jaramilo), who is also a teacher at the school where she works. Music Career Firts disc Her international self-titled debut studio album Belinda was released in Mexico by Sony BMG and RCA Records on August 5, 2003 and became as great a success in many different countries, as it was in Mexico. The album was produced by Rudy Pérez, Graeme Pleeth, Mauri Stern and Robin Barter.10 It included singles such as Lo Siento, Boba Niña Nice, Ángel, and Vivir, which was also chosen as the main theme song for Corazones al límite, another soap opera where she briefly appeared in. There were 4 different versions of the album released: the original version "Belinda", "Belinda (Repackage)" which featured 1 extra track: No Entiendo featuring Andy & Lucas, "Belinda (Enchanced)" which featured 2 Remixes and 2 Multimedia Tracks, and "Belinda: Edición Especial" which included a CD with 18 tracks and a DVD that contained five videos. The albums titled "Belinda",11 "Belinda (Enhanced)"12 and "Belinda: Edición Especial"13 are the only albums that are being sold today, the rest were limited editions. In 2005, she collaborated with the Mexican rock band Moderatto on their single Muriendo Lento, which is a cover of one of Timbiriche's songs, a Mexican pop group from the 1980s, which in turn was a cover of the record "Slowly", written by ABBA members Benny Andersson and Bjorn Ulvaeus for the album "Shine", released by another former member of ABBA - Frida. Utopía Her second studio album Utopía reached #3 on the Mexican Charts.14 Belinda revealed in a program aired by Televisa, "Bailando por un Sueño" and "Bailando por la Boda de Tus Sueños", that EMI wanted her to spend one week in Los Angeles recording "Utopía 2", her first album in English which was released in Europe and North America by EMI International on September 25, 2007. This new CD included tracks in English and a DVD.15 She also appeared as a guest star in Buscando a Timbiriche, La Nueva Banda. On October 18, 2007, Belinda won two awards, Video of the Year for "Bella Traición" and Best Solo Artist at the MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica. Belinda and Armando Garcia were nominated in two categories in the 2007 Latin Grammy Awards, which were held on November 8. Her nominations included Song of the Year for "Bella Traición" and Best Female Pop Album for her hit album, "Utopía". Belinda also provided vocals for the Spanglish remix of "Te Quiero" by DJ Flex. Carpe Diem On August 18, 2009, "Sal de Mi Piel" was released on iTunes. On August 27, 2009, EMI Televisa posted a video teaser of Belinda's new song "Sal de Mi Piel". It also announced the new name of her third album, Carpe Diem, which was released on March 23, 2010. Two days after its release, the album was certified gold in Mexico, after 30,000 copies sold.Her first single for the album was "Egoísta" featuring Pitbull, which was released on February 8, 2010 on radios. Belinda also wrote the song "Lolita", will be the main theme of Niñas Mal, the first soap opera on MTV Latinoamérica. The album's second single is "Dopamina", which was released on August 10, 2010 on radios.18 The video for Dopamina was released on February 2, 2011. Belinda also stated on her Facebook that she is was putting the final touches on her next two videos for the singles Gaia and Amor Transgénico. Discography *2003: Belinda *2006: Utopía (two versions) *2010: Carpe Diem Awards 2000 *TVyNovelas Awards - Child Disclosure - Won;2001 *TVyNovelas Awards - Best Female Newcomer - Nominated *Premios Eres - Best Singer and Actress - Won 2002 *Oye Awards - Best Solo Grupero - Nominated *Latin Grammy Awards - Best Children's Album (Cómplices Al Rescate) - Nominated 2003 *Tu Musica Awards - Female Newcomer - Won 2004 *Latin Billboard Awards - Best Female Pop Album – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best New Artist - Won *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Artist North – Nominated *Oye Awards - Best Female Solo Singer - Won *Oye Awards - Album of the Year (Belinda) – Nominated *Oye Awards - Video of the Year (Ángel) – Nominated 2005 *TVyNovelas Awards - Best Soap Opera Theme (Vivir) – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Perfect combination (Belinda & Moderatto) – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Pop Artist – Nominated *MTV Video Music Awards Latinoamerica - Best Female Artist – Nominated *Oye Awards - Song of the Year (Muriendo Lento) - Won *Oye Awards - Video of the Year (Muriendo Lento) – Nominated 2007 *Lo Nuestro Awards - Video of the Year (Ni Freud Ni Tu Mamá) – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Favorite Rock Artist – Nominated *Orgullosamente Latino Awards - Latin Solo of the Year – Nominated *Oye Awards - Best Female Solo Singer - Won *Oye Awards - Best Basic 40 – Nominated *Latin Grammy Awards - Song of the Year (Bella Traición) – Nominated *Latin Grammy Awards - Best Female Pop Album – Nominated *Los Premios MTV - Best Solo Artist - Won *Los Premios MTV - Best Pop Artist – Nominated *Los Premios MTV - Best Artist North – Nominated *Los Premios MTV - Video of the Year (Bella Traición) - Won *Los Premios MTV - Fashionista – Nominated *Los Premios MTV - Artist of the Year – Nominated *Latin Music and Sports Awards - Best Artist New Generation of the Year - Won *40 Principales Awards - Best Artist International – NominatedBest New Artist – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Pop Artist – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Rock Artist – Nominated *Orgullosamente Latino Awards - Latin Solo of the Year – Nominated *40 Principales Awards - Best Artist International – Nominated *40 Principales Awards - Best International Song (Bella Traición) – Nominated 2010 *Premios Juventud - Hottest Romance (Belinda y Giovanni dos Santos) – Nominated *Premios Juventud - Perfect Combination (Somos el mundo) - Won *Premios Juventud - The Best Dressed - Won *Kids Choice Awards México - Favorite Female Character Series (Valentina "Camaleones") –Nominated *Monitor Latino Awards - Special Collaboration (Egoísta ft. Pitbull) – Nominated *People en Español Awards- Best Young Actress – Nominated *People en Español Awards - Best Couple (With Alfonso Herrera "Camaleones") – Nominated *People en Español Awards - Álbum of the Year (Carpe Diem) - Won *People en Español Awards - Best Song of the Year (Egoísta) – Nominated *People en Español Awards - Best Singer or Pop Group – Nominated *People en Español Awards - Video of the Year (Egoísta) - Won *People en Español Awards - Cover of the Year (Somos el Mundo) – Nominated *Top Glamour Awards - Female Singer - Won *Telehit Awards - Young Artist of the Year - Won *40 Principales Awards - Best Clip (Ay Haití) - - Won *Premios Quiero - Best Female Video Artist (Egoísta) – Nominated 2011 *Lo Nuestro Awards - Video of the Year (Egoísta) - Won Super Carpe Diem Squarepants Belinda makes her role in Super Carpe Diem Squarepants (series in animation flash for youtube, by Jarquin10) as the main protagonist, she confirmed to be the princess and the heroine to save utopia, with music powers, love and other things like in her life, Belinda needs one future wish. Personality Like in the real life, Belinda is very sweet and cute, she likes a type of music, Rock, pop and Balada, Belinda sometimes fiells pround by her fans, her favorite special things are the Photographic and the actuation, Belinda is very strong and has making the angry times, she hates the rumors and the playback, she doesn't like rare dances, prefers to dance more fast and cool, She loves dogs, and to eat sushi and vanilla ice creams, her favorite fruit is the apple, she really hates the sexism, She is very aggressive and flexible nature, really know all about the love and the friendship, she likes her happiness and for everyone. Alter Ego Jarquin10 confirms to have some alter egos *'Valentina Izaguirre:' Belinda's new alter ego, a main character from Camaleones, she is the thief from the team of the Camaleon (Charmilion in spanish), she makes to have weapons, pistols, making karate and confirmed to use the little charmilions bombs, ant fights to her rival Sponge-Chan (Spongebob Squarepants Alter Ego) a ninja thief (from the Jellyfish team, as the parody of Sebastian Jaramilo) *'Lolita Girl:' Belinda's costume like her music video "Lolita" she have black wig (Like Lady Gaga), and loves to eat loppypops and the sweet food, her personality is fun, she wears black blouse with the skirt. *'Shadow Belinda:' Belinda in evil version by the antagonist bichir (Probabily) bichir controls Belinda to be the selfish and destroy utopia, only to use. Relationships Confirms to have new friens *Spongebob Squarepants *Kick buttowski Charactes *characters from dopamina and Amor Transgenico Special moves and spells *'Sweat note:' she sings one note and realise a pink note to attack from her mouth. *'Musical gun:' she uses both fingers in two hans together and shots pink musical notes *'Flash B:' she quicks wen dissapears and transforms into pink stars (maybe butterflies) and attacks and appears again. *'Costume change:' Belinda uses the power to change her costume to another, with flash or with light. *'Eye control:' From the TV novel Amigos X Siempre she uses two telechinectic eyes, sometimes with her brain, to manipule any thing, people and animals, controls to move up, left or right, make to stop all the things and controls some birds to realese poops. Trivia *She is a fan of Paulina Rubio and Britney Spears *Her best friends in the real life are Barbara (firts friend of the chilhood) and Marisol, but others friends Are adon, Montserrat and others. *Wen she was a Young (11 years old) she got a firts dog. *Her favorite soda is Coca Cola. *Usually needs to sleep any time after to work very hard *Her best love was Guiovanni dos Santos, a soccer player. *She loves the fashion and skeletons *Sometimes speak in portuguese for Brazil, and always wants to speak english but really speak in spanish. *She loves the braids and locks for her hair. *Her best nickname is the "princess of latin pop". *She hates her nickname "Boba niña nice" (name of her song). *Her favorite cartoons are from Disney and her favorite character is Mickey Mouse *She loves to watch Tim Burton's movies but she loves romantic, love and other movies *She sometimes doesn't like sundays but in this day wake up very late because she needs to sleep *In the firts time in the Childhood belinda plays the piano *sometimes plays battery only for the concerts *her favorite sports are skate on ice and Bowling she hates soccer *She supports children for to play for to study and to love *She often like videogames probabily nintendo